


Vegas, Baby!

by MiaBrown



Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Humor, ML Writer's Challenge, Marriage, Surprise Ending, Two halves of a whole idiot, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: “Marinette, you can’t marry him!” Adrien started. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl in question. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair arranged in a magnificent bun, her face accessorized with the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206





	Vegas, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful 1kiss4surrender!
> 
> This was made for the Miraculous Writers Writing challenge on Tumblr - Week 7.  
> Prompt: “Marinette you can’t marry him,” Adrien started.

“Marinette, you can’t marry him!” Adrien started. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl in question. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair arranged in a magnificent bun, her face accessorized with the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen. She didn’t pay him any attention as if not even registering his presence. Her eyes were locked on a man standing with her before the altar. “I’m the one you love, since the day in the rain, until the world ends! And I promise I will love you with everything I have in me until my last breath, just please, don’t marry him!” His face looked dead serious, millions of emotions reflecting in his eyes. 

“Oh, Adrien! You don’t know how long I have waited for you to say this,” Marinette’s dramatic voice came from next to him. “For how long I have cherished the hope that you will once return my feelings. But I’m afraid it’s too late for us now! I love you, but how could I resist those green eyes, that angelic face, the perfect body that was shaped by the hard and humble work of protecting Paris? I hope you will forgive me but I can’t help it! He is just too irresistible!”

“You wound me with your words, Princess!” Adrien exclaimed, his face distorted. “I desperately wish there was another way but I can’t ask you to give him up! I can see that he’s the embodiment of beauty, the definition of grace, the most worthy of your love who has ever walked the Earth. I admit my defeat and give you my blessings, just promise me you’ll never stop loving him the way I love you!”

He felt a light touch on his chin as a hand delicately pulled his head sideways, forcing him to look away from the girl in white, still smiling shamelessly. His refocusing gaze rested on a beautiful face whose hand still touched his cheek. The bluebell eyes shined like stars, filled with overflowing love and mischief as she breathed. “I promise, there is nothing in this world or another, that could stop me from loving Chat Noir!”

“Come on guys, all we asked was how was your weekend!” Alya scolded them from the other side of the room, arranging snacks in a bowl.

Adrien pulled Marinette, who tried to muffle her uncontrollable laughter in the hoodie she was wearing, closer. He giggled with her, before planting a gentle kiss on her hair and recomposing himself, to be able to look their friend in the eye with an earnest expression.

“This is serious, Alya! My wife married Chat Noir this weekend while we were in Las Vegas! You’re looking at the video proof of it and you don’t have anything to say about it?” he gasped, seemingly offended. 

“You really are two halves of a whole idiot,” Alya fumed.

The pair burst into laughter, wiping their tears at the bemused expression on Alya’s face. The best part was, she had no idea what they had planned for their wedding anniversary next year.


End file.
